digimonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Digimon Knight Story Capitulo 03
thumb|left|244px|Opening (Knight of the Wind) <-- Capitulo 2 En el capitulo anterior: Kouchi y Sora porfin regresaron al mundo humano, despues de que Shinji y Dracomon pelearan contra un dragón que digievoluciono, ademas de que unos Phantomons les hicieran una prueba con un espejo magico pero; ¿Que es un digivice y que secretos guardara la espada Omega? Capitulo 3: El secreto de la espada Omega y el digivice antiguo thumb|left|320pxMientras que Omega esta frente a Shinji y thumb|Niño elegido: Shinji YagamiDracomonthumb, los mira fijamente a los ojos inmóvil mientras ellos lo ven extrañados, y, de pronto, el dice -Omegamon- Bien, creo que están listos… (Se acerca a Shinji) Toma tu espada -Shinji- ¿Qué? -Omegamon- Toma la espada que te di -Shinji- ¿Para que? Dime -Omegamon- Solo hazlo -Shinji- Esta bien (Toma su collar) ¿Y ahora que? -Omegamon- Trata de que se active sola -Shinji- ¿Cómo? -Omegamon- Ese es el chinste de este entrenamiento, debes poder activar tu solo la espada para que no dependas siempre de Dracomon ni el de ti -Shinji- Esta bien -Dracomon- Tú puedes Aniki Y Shinji empezó a concentrarse mientras Omegamon lo veía seriamente, pero la espada no hacia nada, y después de varios intentos, Omegamon le dijo -Omegamon- Ven, acompañame -Shinji- Pero… -Omegamon- Te voy a mostrar algo Entonces, Omegamon creo una puerta en el piso con un movimiento de su mano, en la que había unas escaleras y el bajo por ellas, seguido de Shinji y Dracomon, pero entre mas bajaban, mas se podía ver una luz extraña al fondo de las escaleras, una luz azulada parecida al resplandor de un Zafiro, y al llegar al fondo, llegaron a una gran cámara con una mesa circular al centro, y Omegamon estaba a un lado de ella buscando algo entre unos recipientes y unos objetos extraños a un tamagochi, pero antes de que se acercaran, Omegamon exclamo -Omegamon- ¡Aquí esta!... (Voltea a ver a Shinji) Toma esto Y Shinji se acerca a tomar un objeto parecido a un celular pero con una V dorada en el, y extrañado le pregunta -Shinji- ¿Qué es esto? -Omegamon- Es un digivicethumb|digivice de Shinji Ver.1 -Shinji- ¿Un digi que? -Omegamon- Un digivice, a todos los humanos elegidos que vengan al digimundo se les debe dar uno, aunque este ya es obsoleto -Shinji- ¿Y porque me lo das? (Lo toma y lo revisa) -Omegamon- Descubrí que tu solo puedes canalizar tus emociones a la espada cuando están en serio peligro, y eso no te permitirá usar la espada para entrenar, por lo que la debes unir a este digivice para que puedas usarla en cualquier momento -Shinji- ¡Genial!... pero, ¿Cuál es el entrenamiento? -Omegamon Tienes que aprender a pelear sin Dracomon -Dracomon- ¿¡Que?! ¿Por qué? -Omegamon- Porque si se vuelve un buen espadachín sin ti, será aun mejor contigo -Shinji- Esta bien, entonces… Pero antes de que pueda usar su digivice, una alarma suena diciendo -Alarma- ¡Alerta, alerta, alguien ha entrado al castillo!thumb|400px -Omegamon- ¿¡Que?! El único que puede entrar aquí es… -¿?- Jejejejejeje… Donde estas Omegamon, déjate ver -Omegamon y Dracomon- ¡Es Chaos! -Omegamon- Niños, deben huir, yo lo detendré -Dracomon- Pero, amo Omegamon -Omegamon- ¡Solo háganlo, deben salir de aquí!... (Toma de las manos a Shinji) Escucha, la esperanza del digimundo depende de ustedes y de esta espada, la ubicación del siguiente reino esta marcada en el digivice, solo sigan las coordenadas… (Abre un portal con sus manos) Ahora entren -Dracomon- Amo… (Se pone a llorar) prométame que volverá sano y salvo -Omegamon- Lo prometo… (Se empieza a cerrar el portal) Ahora entren Y los dos entran corriendo al portal, y apenas entran, Omegamon cierra el portal bruscamente, pero apenas lo cierra, la figura esquelética aparece de entre las sombras y le dice -¿?- Jejejejeje, Omega, hermano, (Burlonamente) ¿tienes miedo de que destruya al elegido? -Omegamon- ¡Cállate Chaos! ¡Tu eres la razón por la que lo traje!... (Carga energía en su brazo izquierdo y saca una espada grabada) ¡Espada trascendental! Y le lanza una ráfaga cortante desde su espada, pero, antes de que le logre dar a Chaos, el saca igual una espada de su brazo izquierdo y rechaza el ataque, mientras se ríe y dice -Chaos- Jajajajajaja… ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?... (Levanta su espada) ¡Espada caótica! Y un aura en forma de espada gigante cubre su espada y corta a Omegamon por la mitad dejándolo malherido y le dice -Omegamon- *Cof, cof* ¿Por qué no acabas con migo de una vez? -Chaos- No puedo hacer eso hermano… (Lo mira fijamente a los ojos) ¡Tu también eres parte de mi plan maestro! Y, tomándolo de la cabeza, se tele transporta hacia el castillo oscuro mientras se empieza a reír diabólicamente (Cambio de escena) Vemos a Shinji y a Dracomon en un espeso bosque mientras que muchos digimons insecto de todo tipo salen corriendo cuando ellos llegan, y, confundido, Shinji le pregunta a Dracomon -Shinji- ¿Dónde estamos Draco? -Dracomon- No lo se, nunca había visto un bosque tan espeso como este, ¿Por qué no revisas el mapa que dijo Omegamon? -Shinji- Tienes razón… (Saca el digivice) Veamos donde estamos… (Aprieta el botón de en medio y aparece un mapa tridimensional en la pantalla) Bien, dice que nosotros somos este punto rojo, y que estamos en… el reino de los espíritus del bosque… entonces debemos ir hacia… (Señala hacia enfrente) ¡Allá! Dracomon- Espera… (Se pone serio y cierra los ojos) Escucho algo… ¡CUIDADO! (Se arroja hacia Shinji) Y una gran guadaña corta varios arboles junto a ellos mientras una voz dice -¿?- Jeje, habéis logrado esquivar mi ataque, pero vosotros no podrán escapar la próxima vez Viendo que es un gran insecto verdeleft|thumb|290px -Shinji- ¿Quien eres? -Dracomon- Mira el digivice, tal ves nos diga -Shinji- Esta bien… (Toma el digivice y lo apunta hacia el insecto) -Digivice- Snimon, digimon insecto pacifico a menos que se le provoque, técnica especial: Hoces sombra -Snimon- Jejeje, con que teneis un digivice niño humano -Shinji- Y eso no es todo, ¿listo Draco? -Dracomon- Listo Aniki -Shinji- ¡DigiSword!... (No sucede nada) ¿Qué pasa? -Snimon- ¿Qué sucede niño humano? ¿Perdistes el valor que tenías? ¡Pues toma!... ¡HOCES SOMBRA! Arrojandole una gran sombra de sus guadañas y Dracomon dice -Dracomon- ¡Cuidado Aniki! (Se arroja hacia Shinji otra ves) Pero, en ves de que los dos lo esquivaran, una guadaña le logra dar a Dracomon en su estomago, hiriéndolo gravemente, y Shinji le dice -Shinji- (Angustiado) Draco, ¿Estas bien? -Dracomon- No te preocupes por mi, vence a ese tipo -Shinji- Pero… -¿?- ¡¿Qué te pasa Shinji!? -Shinji- ¿Qué? ¿Quién anda ahí? -¿?- ¿Acaso perdiste el valor que tenias? ¡Reacciona y usa el digivice junto con la espada! -Shinji- ¿Qué? Tienes razón… (Se gira y se pone frente a Snimon levantando el collar y el digivice) ¡DIGISWORD! thumb|left|200px|Cancion Insertada (Live and Learn) (El collar empieza a brillar y se transforma en la espada pero mas grande y con un aura de energía) -Snimon- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es este poder tan grande que siento? ¡Acaso será aquel al que le temen los caballeros! -Shinji- ¡No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a mi amigo Dracomon!... (Corre hacia Snimon) ¡Estocadas sagradas! Y empieza a cortar a Snimon con la espada y este empieza a retroceder y piensa -Snimon- (Pensando) Maldita sea, no puedo creer que un humano pueda hacer esto ¿¡Como es posible!?... (Empieza a brillar) Shinji- ¿Qué? (Lo deja de atacar) -Dracomon- Esta luz… ¡Esta digievolucionando! -Snimon- Snimon ¡Shinka!… (Cambia de forma) ¡SkullScorpiomon!thumb|320px -Shinji- No lo puedo creer, sucedió lo mismo que con Tankdramon -SkullScorpiomon- Jajajajaja… ahora que he digievolucionado… ¡No me detendrás!... (Toma a Shinji con sus Pinsas) ¡Aguijon venenoso! Pero cuando esta a punto de apuñalar a Shinji, Dracomon con un último esfuerzo salta y detiene el ataque de SkullScorpiomon con sus manos mientras le dice a Shinji -Dracomon- Usa el digivice y la espada al mismo tiempo… conviértete en… el… ¡Guerrero Legendario! (Ya no aguanta mas y suelta el aguijon) -SkullScorpiomon- Jajaja, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme frente, ahora… ¡Piérdete! (Golpea a Dracomon con su cola arrojándolo a un árbol y lo deja inconsciente) -Shinji- (Sin habla y preocupado) Dra… (Furioso) ¡DRACOMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Y en ese momento, Shinji empieza a brillar intensamente haciendo que SkullScorpiomon lo suelte y toma el digivice junto con la espada diciendo -Shinji- ¡DigiSword Soul! ¡Omega Knight! Haciendo eso, la espada empieza a cubrir a Shinji con un aura blanca dándole la forma de Omegamon, y esa aura se materializa creando una armadura parecida a la de Omegamonthumb|400px mientras Shinji dice -Shinji- (Con su voz combinada con la de Omegamon) Tu, que te atreviste a dañar a mi compañero… (Blande su espada con las dos manos) ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!... ¡ESPADA TRACENDENTAAAAAAAL! Al decir esas palabras, lanza un espadazo parecido al de Omegamon pero mas poderoso destruyendo completamente a SkullScorpiomon y varios metros de bosque frente a el, y después de acabar con SkullScorpiomon, se acerca a Dracomon y con su mano derecha, empieza a curar todas las heridas de Dracomon, pero al terminar, la armadura desaparece y Shinji se desmaya junto con Dracomon. Despues de unas horas de inconciencia, Shinji se despierta viendo que ya es de noche rápidamente se levanta diciéndole a Dracomon -Shinji- Dracomon, despierta, tenemos que llegar al segundo reino, ya esta cerca -Dracomon- (Despertándose repentinamente) ¡¿Que, que donde, donde?! Oh, esta bien, vámonos (Cambio de escena) Ya han pasado veinte minutos desde que se despertaron y va amaneciendo mientras que Shinji le dice a Dracomon -Shinji- Mira Draco, ahí esta la entrada al segundo reino -Dracomon- La veo pero tengo una duda -Shinji- ¿Cuál? -Dracomon- ¿Cuál caballero real será y si el habrá obligado a ese Snimon a atacarnos? -Shinji- Pues tendremos que averiguarlo -Dracomon- Tienes razón Aniki… ¡Vamos rápido! (Toma de la mano a Shinji y corre a toda velocidad) Continuara... [[Digimon Knight Story Capitulo 4|Capitulo 4 -->]] Categoría:Episodios de Fandsubs Categoría:Episodios de Digimon Knight Story